


The Accident

by PumpkinP13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinP13/pseuds/PumpkinP13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU where Sans has an unexplainable power, and Gaster has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Ive had this idea floating around in my head for a while, and I figured I'd try my hand at writing it out.  
> Also uploading this to Deviantart, but please feel free to give me plot ideas and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I don't know if I'll have any romantic relationships in it yet - Maybe slight Frisk/Sans?

The table crashed against the wall, sending mugs clattering against the ground. Tea and coffee trickled between the cracks in the tiles, carving rivers through dust and specks of dirt before expanding into a muddy lagoon next to his blue and white shoe.  
The silence was dense enough to squeeze the air out of his lungs, leaving him gasping as well as shivering.  
He could feel the eyes of every person in the laboratory lobby on him - he didn't need to take his hand away from his face, where they concealed the inhuman, blue glow of his right eye. He could imagine their uncomfortable glances, the silent question of whether or not this usually happened, hanging in the air. He recognised the sharp tapping of dress shoes on the tiles. Even his brother stayed silent, knowing the urgency of the situation. 

His father sharply took his hand, and dragged the two young children from what used to be his beloved workplace.  
The silence of the walk home was only interrupted by his brother, tugging on their father's arm.  
"Sans didn't mean to do that... Thing." Papyrus' innocent tone seemed to draw the older man from his thoughts, and he looked down at Sans.  
'I know it was an accident, Sans.' Gaster spoke in hands. He always had, since before Sans could remember. Who had taught him verbal speech? He could only remember a woman's soft voice, and the smell of strawberry shampoo. He'd had to teach Papyrus himself. 

Gaster, who usually made sure clothes were packed away very neatly, was now carelessly throwing them into bags and suitcases. Papyrus and Sans remained seated on the large double bed, dressed in black sheets and smelling faintly of cigarette smoke and mint. A scent Sans had learned to associate with Gaster.  
"Are we going on vacation?" Papyrus' voice chirped beside him. He knew better - The grave look on Gaster's face told him that he was not packing for pleasure.  
"Where are we going?" He barely recognised his own voice. Dry and exhausted. Gaster stole a glance at him through the mirror, and Sans looked passed himself to meet his mismatched gaze. Their eyes were the only thing that showed relation between them. Sans, like Papyrus, had platinum blonde hair. But he shared the same heterochromia as his father - one brown eye, one blue. Papyrus had golden, hazel eyes. Maybe he got them from their mother, but Gaster never spoke of her.  
'Away.'  
"I thought you said I wasn't in trouble."  
'You're not.' Gaster breathed a sigh as he straightened up, before he moved in front of Sans and Papyrus, and sat on the floor. 'It's not your fault, Sans. But you need to learn to control this. I've told you before.'  
"Where are we going?" Sans repeated.  
'...Snowdin.' Snowdin was a city up North. He'd been there once for Christmas, to visit one of Gaster's old friends. They hadn't seen her in a while.  
"That's miles away!" Sans jumped to his feet ignoring his brother suddenly latching onto his arm and telling him to calm down. "Why? Why can't we stay here? We'll just tell them it was an accident, and everyone'll-"  
'No, Sans. It doesn't work like that. You don't know how dangerous those people can be.'  
"What do you mean?" Gaster lifted himself to his feet and returned to packing. Sans repeated his question.  
'Sans, be quiet now. Take your brother downstairs- Don't answer the door, or the phone. Pack canned food and bottled drinks.'  
He knew that tone better than to argue.

Papyrus picked up the blue basketball from the door to the basement. They'd been playing with it earlier that day. It had bounced down the stairs and into Gaster's laboratory. Sans spent nearly as much time down there as Gaster did, which Papyrus didn't find very fair. He was often left wasting away in his room with nothing but his action figures to play with. Science was pretty boring. Who cared about a bunch of bubbling bottles anyway? He could see that in the kitchen, boiling the kettle.  
Never the less, Sans decided to take his time in returning the ball to upstairs, and Papyrus had gone looking for him.  
"Sans? Did you get lost?" He called down the stairs, giggling at his own joke. "Sans?" He toddled down an aisle and stopped in the middle of the room, crossing his arms.  
He nearly screamed when the ball hit his bottom, and whirled around to find his brother. He crossed his arms, struggling to keep the smile off his face.  
"Sans! That was a cruel joke!"  
"You're smiling!" Sans giggled back. His pale blue eye was glowing, like it usually did when he did... That thing.  
"I am and I hate it!" Papyrus picked up the ball and shot off down another aisle. 

Things came to a stop with a tumultuous crash. Gaster's trolley of chemicals tumbled onto its side, glass bottles of acids and alkalis smashing on the floor, and mixing into an angry puddle of frothing hisses and spits. They watched the dangerous mess in awe, before both of their shoulders were grabbed, and they were dragged away from the scene.  
Gaster wasn't angry. He was livid. He locked the boys in their room while he cleaned up the mess safely. It felt like days passed in solitude. Papyrus was a sobbing mess and Sans felt sick with nerves.  
'Does your head feel funny? Did you cut yourself on glass? Do you feel sick, or uneasy?' Gaster's hand movements were quick, and Papyrus had a hard time keeping up with them, especially through his tears, and sobs. Sans had simply lowered his head in shame.  
And then they'd gone to the Lab to replace the chemicals.

"Pap?" Sans asked, interrupting Papyrus's train of thought. "Can you help me with these?" He pointed to a rucksack, full of bottles of ketchup. Why did they even have so much ketchup? Whatever, he wasn't complaining.  
Papyrus dropped the ball and rushed to Sans' side. Soon enough, the bag was filled with ketchup and dry spaghetti.


End file.
